Bret Michaels
Bret Michaels is a CAW wrestler most known for his run in NAW, where he is the current Intercontinental Champion. His career in CAW spawned off an inside joke between SMF Forum members Burb and Kennedyfan. New-WWE Bret was first featured in the short-lived failed CAW adaptation of New-WWE, a popular e-fed on the SMF Forum, as part of the Raw brand where he won the World Tag Team Championship with Adolf Hitler. After a lengthy title reign, the duo were dethroned by The Miz & John Morrison, leading to Michaels betraying Hitler. The two engaged in a series of matches, all of which were won by Bret. Their final meeting, however, was a triple threat match for the WWE Championship (also including then champion Edge). Bret's luck ran out, and he failed to capture the title (which was won by Hitler). New Age Wrestling Shortly after his debut in New-WWE, Bret joined Danny Jackpot's CAW federation, NAW, where he solidified his spot as a top draw. In NAW, Bret is a two-time (and current NAW Intercontinental Champion, and a seven-time NAW Hardcore Champion. He is the first ever NAW superstar to hold two belts at once, and has taken NAW World Champion PORNOMAN to the limit. His first notable taste of championship gold came on an episode of NAW Warzone, where he defeated Larry It to win the NAW Intercontinental Championship. He held the championship for a decent amount of time before dropping it to Link on the second edition of NAW Mayhem. Bret was not without championship gold for long, as he managed to win back the Intercontinental Championship from Link at NAW Emperor Rule in a TLC Match. After successfully retaining the title against Larry It at NAW All Or Nothing, and then set his sight on the NAW Hardcore Championship, winning the belt in a Hardcore Time Limit match a whopping five times. In a second time limit match he would lose his belt when Goldust had attacked him before he could recapture it in the last 10 seconds. He would win the belt 2 more times in this time limit match making him a 7 Time NAW Hardcore Champion. Allan's Championship Wrestling League Bret is also often credited as being the man to single-handedly destroy Allan's Championship Wrestling League. At the CAWllision 2 event, Shadow the Hedgehog of ACWL had won a fatal-four way barbed wire deathmatch to solidify ACWL as the greatest No Mercy CAW federation of all time. As he celebrated, Bret Michaels emerged and challenged Shadow, and then squashed him with a series of Super Kicks leading to a Sharpshooter. This outraged Allan, making him quit ACWL and CAW forever. Bret was by no means done with ACWL. At CAWllision 3, Bret challenged Allan Caesar III to put the ACWL World Championship on the line. The title was stripped off final champion Van Helsing and given to Shadow the Hedgehog, setting up a CAWllision 2 rematch. Though their second encounter was much longer and not nearly as one-sided, the results were the same: Bret Michaels defeated Shadow and captured his first major World Title. Later on in the CAWllision Battle Royal, Michaels further humiliated ACWL by eliminating Shadow himself. It should be noted that for all of the four or so months Bret has held the title, he only defended it twice: once in a 24/7 invitational, and once against Jeff Winninger. Bret escaped with the title on both occasions. Similarly to the above, again at CAWllision 2, Bret Michaels appeared at the end of a match for the WEDF United States Championship, and defeated then-champion Smokey to win the title. However, he vacated the title immediately afterward. Championships and accomplishments *'New-WWE' :*1x World Tag Team Championship (with Adolf Hitler) *'New Age Wrestling' :*2x NAW Intercontinental Championship (current) :*7x NAW Hardcore Championship *'Allan's Championship Wrestling League' :*1x ACWL World Heavyweight Championship (current) (not officially recognized by ACWL) *'WEDF' :*1x United States Championship Finishing (and signature) Moves *'Super Kick (dubbed "The Hitler Kick" by BPEZ)' *'Sharpshooter' *'DDT with theatrics' *'Springboard Dropkick' Notable Feuds *'New-WWE' :*John "Bradshaw" Layfield :*Adolf Hitler *'New Age Wrestling' :*Link :*Larry It *'CAWllision Series' :*Shadow the Hedgehog Entrance Themes :*"Every Rose Has Its Thorn" by Poison (New-WWE Face Theme and CAWllision 3 theme) :*"Go That Far" by Bret Michaels (New-WWE Heel Theme and current NAW Theme) :*"Talk Dirty to Me" by Poison (Old NAW Theme) Category:NAW Category:ACWL Category:CAW Category:WEDF